dragon_stonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Magic plays an important role throughout the Dragon Stones series. Most of the main characters have at least some magical ability, and many of them are powerful mages in their own right. All races have magic users among them, though only elves and dragons are universally gifted with magic. The most powerful mages among humans and dwarves are usually halflings, often with some elvish blood in them. Although there are dwarvish spellcasters, all of them are halflings or descendants of halflings; there are no pureblooded dwarves with magic. Orcs are unique in that they have not yet been seen using magic, but they are said to have oracles among them. Almost all aspects of life in Durn are affected by magic in some way. Measuring Magical Powers The innate power level of a mage is measured in nine degrees. A 1st degree mage has minimal magic powers, while the highest degrees have the potential to become immensely powerful. The degree of a mage is a trait they are born with. Though a mage may get stronger and more skilled through training, they are still limited by their natural aptitude for magic. Healing Magic Skilled healers are rare, even among the most gifted mageborn. Any spellcaster can heal surface wounds like cuts and bruises, but healing non-visible injuries is much more difficult and most mages are incapable of doing so. Healing spells themselves are deceptively simple, but the ability to heal major injuries cannot be taught. It's intuitive. A truly powerful healer, like Elias, is able to sense exactly what is wrong with someone by simply laying their hands on them. Healing magic is sometimes considered "woman's magic", which led to some teasing of Elias in his hometown of Persil. Of course, no one who needs a healer ever actually complains who's doing the healing. Offensive Magic There are many different kinds of offensive spells, ranging from dangerous black magic that can instantly kill to a quick strike to put an opponent off-balance. Fire spells are some of the most commonly-used in a fight. The strength of an offensive spell depends on the skill of the mage, but it's possible for a weaker mage to use a spell they aren't strong enough to channel. Doing so can result in the spell getting out of control. Defensive Magic Most defensive magic used in Durn revolves around warding and concealing. There is a vast variety of spells that can prevent a person from being seen by the naked eye, though skilled magic users can sense this magic and dispell it. Illusions are also use defensively, typically as a distraction. Shielding spells also exist, and have many uses, but mages generally prefer to keep hidden, rather than use a shield to deflect an all-out attack. Using a concealment spell is extremely draining and a novice mage can usually only hide themselves for a very brief period of time. One very common and necessary form of defending magic is a warding spell that negates the effects of faerie glamour, an ability unique to elves. Since elves project glamours almost constantly, even when not disguising their appearance, long-term relations involving elves require this type of magic. Without it, a person in the presence of an elf is helpless and reduced to a state of sleepy euphoria, allowing the elf to do whatever they please. Warding spells against glamour usually leaves the user feeling nauseous, which is a side-effect of elvish magic pushing against the wards. Functional Magic This category covers a variety of simple spells for lighting up dark places, opening and closing doors, and other small tasks. They are used as a convenience or means of training for young mages. However, not all functional spells are simple parlor tricks to hone one's skills. There are also useful spells for manipulating people or objects. For example, a frightened person can be calmed using a sleeping spell. Black Magic This forbidden category of magic involves almost exclusively ill-intentioned magic designed to cause suffering or violate the natural laws of order. The Necromancer's Oath is an example of this, as is spirit magic, a type of magic involving capturing and enslaving the souls of the dead to do the mage's bidding. These spells are dangerous and unstable, liable to backfire on the user. Elves are unable to perform death magic in particularly and no form of necromancy is possible for them. Most characters who have used black magic in the Dragon Stones book are antagonists, if not outright villains. Dragon Stones Dragon stones are some of the most powerful magical objects in Durn, but they can generally only be used by a dragon or dragon-rider. They allows a rider to borrow from their dragon's power and communicate telepathically with the dragon effortlessly. Crystal Magic Crystal magic is a disappearing art because it takes a long time to learn. A spellcaster uses it to store the magical energy of spell inside a crystal, allowing the spell to function without continuously drawing energy from the spellcaster. Enchanted Objects Objects can be enchanted for various purposes. *Locator Pebble *Black Runestone *White Runestone *Marretaela Amulet Category:Magic Category:Durn Category:Enchanted Items Category:Spells